


Тряхнуть стариной

by triskelos



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Этот фик написался когда-то по заявке "RPS: Джеффри Дин Морган/Чад Майкл Мюррей, секс по пьяни".Собственно, это все.
Relationships: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Chad Michael Murray
Kudos: 1





	Тряхнуть стариной

Говорят, что новый опыт – это всегда хорошо. Ну, там, новые границы и все такое.. Говорят, что кризис среднего возраста помолодел. Так же, как и климакс.

Говорят, что если тебе сорок с хвостиком и ты просыпаешься с незнакомой блондинкой – это уже не поиск нового опыта и еще не кризис среднего возраста.

Джеффри уже час пытался придумать название для состояния, при котором просыпаешься с незнакомым блондином. Особенно, если блондин все же, к сожалению, знакомый, свет из окон режет глаза, голова гудит и странно тревожит ощущение недавнего секса. Хорошего секса. И ощущение это настолько яркое, что понимаешь – под одеяло заглядывать не нужно, и так понятно, что валяетесь вы не в клетчатых пижамах.

Чад лежал рядом, свернувшись калачиком, и из-под одеяла был виден только его лохматый затылок. На его правом плече отчетливо виднелись несколько синяков, будто кто-то довольно сильно прикусывал кожу. Кто-то, ага.. Уж что-что, а свой прикус он всегда узнает.

Джеффри приподнялся на локтях и с тоской окинул взглядом комнату. Явно отель, явно не дешевый и вчера здесь явно играли не в твистер. Одежда разбросана по полу, ковер в одном месте загнут, вазы перевернуты и цветы валяются на полу. Последним подтверждением стали его собственные трусы, застенчиво выглядывающие из-за прикроватной тумбочки.

\- Убейте меня! – пробормотал Джефф себе под нос и прикрыл глаза.

Итак, что он помнил о вчерашнем дне? Вчера была премьера. Это он помнил хорошо. Премьера, вечеринка в честь премьеры, текила, подколки по поводу его голой задницы.. Опять текила, какой-то клуб, до отвращения довольные рожи его «сыновей», которые хором продекламировали что-то о family business и сгрузили ему на руки это проспиртованное насквозь чудо, с виду – Чад, но так сразу и не скажешь. Особенно, если ты сам проспиртован почти в такой же степени.

Чудо плохо помнило, куда положило ключ от номера и совсем не помнило, как этот ключ выглядит. Джеффри плохо помнил, куда делись два идиота, сделавшие ему этот «подарочек», и его это безумно угнетало. Жаль, что уже на съемки не вернешься, иначе показал бы балбесам жесткое воспитание.

Рессепшен в отеле они прошли почти без проблем. Ну да, почти. Прошли бы совсем без проблем, если бы Чаду не приспичило поздороваться с ночным портье и он двадцать минут не пытался угадать, как того зовут.

В лифте он настойчиво заваливался Джеффу на плечо и старался рассказать что-то крайне интересное о своей неудавшейся семейной жизни. Благодаря текиле, ему это плохо удавалось. Джеффри честно пытался понять хоть что-то, но потерпел неудачу по той же причине. К тому же все умственные силы ему приходилось направлять на то, чтобы вовремя отворачиваться к стене и прикрывать собой это белобрысое нечто, когда в лифт заходит кто-то из отельных полуночников. Потому что заголовки в завтрашних газетах были бы далеко не самым приятным дополнением к похмелью.

Когда, под дверью номера, Чад сполз на пол и радостно сообщил, что ключи так и не нашел, Джефф проклял последними словами тот день, когда связался со всей этой ненормальной компанией. С трудом подняв Чада на ноги и прижав его одной рукой к стене, он принялся шарить в карманах его брюк, стараясь не задеть ничего такого, чего задевать не нельзя. Не получилось. Видимо, все из-за той же текилы. Или нет. Чад резко выдохнул и как-то странно посмотрел на него из под растрепанной челки.

\- Заткнись! – зачем-то прошипел Джеффри и наконец нащупал в его кармане пластиковый ключ.

Замок щелкнул, Чад первым нырнул в номер и двинулся куда-то в сторону спальни. Джефф, взглянув на экран телефона, убедился, что уже почти четыре часа ночи и понял, что умрет, если сейчас же не найдет бутылку воды. На барной стойке нашлось нечто теплое и без газа, но в таких случаях особо не перебираешь.

Чад вернулся довольно быстро, без пиджака и с мокрыми волосами. Видимо, сунул голову под кран. Удивительно, но теперь он уже не казался Джеффу таким неприятным, как при первых двух тысячах встреч. Такой, довольно приятный молодой парень, и наконец-то перестал притворяться кем-то другим.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Почти. Жить буду. – уже намного разборчивее произнес Чад и еще больше растрепал свою далеко не идеальную прическу.

\- Ну, тогда я пойду. Водитель ждет, - Джеффри повернулся к стойке, чтобы взять телефон и вдруг почувствовал, как горячая и неожиданно крепкая рука Чада сжала его ягодицу.

\- Ты что.. – начал было он, но тут рука сжала его левую ягодицу .

\- Хочу проверить, твоя ли задница была в фильме, - дыхание Чада расходилось жаркими волнами по его шее и слова сами собой перестали складываться в предложения. – Видимо, действительно твоя, - прошептал он и довольно сильно прикусил ключицу Джеффри, сразу же пройдясь по тому же месту языком. – У тебя классная задница, Джефф, правда, классная.

Чад еще раз сжал его ягодицы, резко прикусил кожу на затылке и его правая рука как-то незаметно оказалась в кармане брюк Моргана.

\- Твою мать!

\- Ты просто искал ключ, да? Посмотрим, что теперь я у тебя найду… О, вот это вполне сойдет!

Его пальцы прошлись по члену Джеффри, дразня кожу сквозь ткань, и тот обреченно понял, что с таким стояком отбиваться по меньшей мере бессмысленно. Давно с ним не происходило ничего настолько странного и неожиданно возбуждающего.

Чад каким-то образом оказался перед ним и вдруг полностью отдал ему контроль над ситуацией - разрешил прижать себя к стойке, снять рубашку, зарыться пальцами в свои влажные волосы. Он только тяжело дышал, прижимаясь теснее к бедрам Джеффа, и никак не мог отлипнуть от его шеи – водил языком по коже, посасывал мочку уха, царапал ногтями чувствительную кожу на затылке.

Затем повернулся в его руках, прижался спиной к его груди, сам расстегнул и спустил свои брюки, выгибаясь на встречу прикосновениям.

Джеффри до последнего не был уверен, что все делает правильно и старался входить как можно медленнее и аккуратнее. Закусив нижнюю губу, он последним толчком продвинулся до упора и, прижавшись к Чаду, почувствовал, что тот вздрагивает всем телом.

\- Больно?

\- Н-нет, сейчас.. просто привыкнуть чуть-чуть… Черт, ну что же ты не дви… – простонал Чад и неожиданно подался назад, на встречу, отбирая у Джеффри остатки здравого ума.

Он смутно помнил, как, входя все глубже, прижимал Чада к себе, лаская твердые соски, как, в отместку за собственные синяки, кусал его плечи, как мучительно медленно вел рукой по его животу вниз, заставляя всхлипывать и цепляться за деревянную столешницу, сжимая кулаки в такт толчков.

Чад кончил быстро, громко застонав и упершись лбом в гладкую поверхность стойки. Джеффри, подождав, пока он не перестанет дрожать, как можно медленнее вышел из него. Он сжал в ладони свой член, и провел по нему несколько раз, чувствуя, что ему тоже не много надо. Еще чуть-чуть, еще… Но Чад, немного придя в себя, сгреб его в охапку, немного пошатываясь, дотолкал до спальни, толкнул на кровать и моментально взял у него в рот. Отсасывал он, и Джеффри вынужден был признать это даже в условиях жесточайшего похмелья, просто охуительно – посасывал головку, облизывал яйца и при этом смотрел на него снизу вверх, наблюдая за реакцией. На сколько его хватило, Джефф не помнил. Но точно помнил одно – ради такого оргазма можно отдать полкоролевства и винные погреба в придачу.

Чад зашевелился под одеялом и ему пришлось вернуться в реальность. В странную, не логичную, мягко говоря, хреновенькую реальность.

\- Добро утро! – прохрипел Мюррей и повернулся к нему лицом. Джефф поклялся себе, что, если он выглядит хоть в половину так же паршиво, то текила и прочие «горючие» напитки навеки попадут в его черный список.

\- В чем я лично.. – пробурчал Морган себе под нос.

\- Джефф?

\- Ну?

\- На мне ничего нет.

\- Я заметил. Слушай, я думаю, что все это не стоит обсуждать…

\- Что «это»? – Чад прищурился и начал выпутываться из под одеяла, стараясь не делать резких движений голой. Джеффри отметил, что, полуприкрытый одеялом, он выглядит практически так же хорошо, как и без одеяла. Теперь ему, по крайней мере, стало понятно, почему после школьной прогулки Чада, прикрывающегося мячиком, его шоу дали еще 5 сезонов.

\- Ну, что мы, два нормальных натурала, по пьяни оказались в одной койке…

Чад заржал каким-то придурковатым смехом и мгновенно напомнил Джеффри, за что он его терпеть не мог в предыдущие две тысячи встреч.

\- Натурала, да? Судя по тому, какие чудеса ты вчера вытворял пальцами, в твою натуральность я верю еще меньше, чем в натуральность Джорджа Майкла. Колись, когда и с кем?

\- Давно и не твое дело! Судя по тому, что ты вытворял от моих пальцев…

\- Вот видишь, теперь «это» - не «два натурала трахались по пьяни», а «двое разносторонне опытных ребят решили под настроение тряхнуть стариной»!- Чад усмехнулся и лениво вытянул руки за головой. – Кстати, а чем твой фильм закончился? А то я дальше триумфального выхода из душа ничего не помню.

\- Уйди от меня, чудовище! – застонал Джеффри и перевернулся на другой бок, подумывая о том, как бы поскромнее вылезти из-под одеяла и добраться до своих трусов.

Сухие губы настойчиво коснулись его кожи между его лопатками и горячий язык Чада скользнул ниже, вдоль позвоночника.

\- Мне правда нравится твоя задница, Джефф. Сейчас убедишься…


End file.
